Give up
by itskidrauhl
Summary: Había tomado todas las precauciones para que mi suicidio sea exitoso y no hubiese ningún error [...] Sentí como un susurro en mi oído. Un recuerdo. "Sakura... arigato". Sonreí. - {one-shot}


**_"El suicidio sólo debe mirarse como una debilidad del hombre porque indudablemente es más fácil morir que soportar sin tregua una vida llena de amarguras"._**

_- Johann Wolfgang Goethe._

* * *

Mi habitación consistía en paredes lívidas y suelo de madera rechinante, mi cama tenía un acolchado blanco y mis almohadas eran azules. Amaba el azul, no era como el color de mi cabello, no me gustaba el rosa. Me acerqué a la ventana, era uno de los días más fríos y lluviosos en Konoha y supuse que no amainaría.

Me miré al espejo y pude ver mi desfachatez. Piel completamente pálida, boca seca y mi cuerpo completamente escuálido. Mis ojos estaban tan cansados que picaban, el hecho de no haber dormido por semanas ese era el resultado, debajo de ellos había sombra, las ojeras. Nunca supe cómo había comenzado todo esto… lo que sí sabía es que hoy sería un día especial, sí. El calendario marcaba 2 de junio y ese era el día que había decidido para mi suicidio.

_Suicidio. _La misma palabra era lúgubre. Muchos preguntarán, ¿por qué? Y es porque no siento nada. La vida me había dado tantos golpes que comenzó a succionar todas las buenas razones que tenía para vivir, mi corazón era el que siempre sufría. Recuerdo cuando le dije a Naruto que dejase atrás la promesa que teníamos. Su rostro se desencajó y al instante frunció el ceño y comenzó a gritar, supuse que lo haría y desde ese día había desaparecido y dejamos hablar. Según me enteré, Tsunade-shishou lo envió a una misión muy importante y yo no quería que él estuviera a los alrededores cuando mi "trágica" muerte suceda. Era completamente cobarde de mi parte, pero todo era mejor así.

Mire de reojo la caja de pastillas que había en mi mesa de luz, largué un suspiro. Debajo de mi cama saqué botellas de vodka y sake y las deje en la mesa de madera.

Luego de mi cajón saqué siete jeringas cargadas. Había tomado todas las precauciones para que mi suicidio sea exitoso y no hubiese ningún error.

Me senté en la cama, el reloj marcaba 22:15 pm y me clave una de las jeringas fuertemente, el líquido comenzó a recorrer mis venas y apenas se vació, volví a ingerirme otra. Comenzaba a marearme, y era porque funcionaban con satisfacción, eran drogas calificadas que Shizune tenía guardada en una caja fuerte y que yo solo conocía la clave.

Abrí una botella de sake y tomé, el gusto era horroroso pero no importaba. Abrí la botella de vodka y comencé a tomar, me quemaba la garganta. Abrí la caja de pastillas, saque diez y puse mi puño y las llevé a mi boca, usé vodka para bajarla.

Agarré otra jeringa y la clavé sin piedad en mis venas, al instante mi vista comenzó a nublarse. Sonreí, quizás ya me estaba yendo...

Puse quince pastillas anti-depresivas en mi puño y las baje con sake. Esas pastillas las elegí con especialidad, pues afectaban el ritmo cardíaco. Luego me paré y tambaleante me dirigí hacía el tocadiscos y "A Change Is Gonna Come" comenzó a reproducirse, era la canción favorita de mi madre.

Tomé una jeringa y la clavé en mi brazo izquierdo. Mis ojos ardían, y sentía que mi cuerpo flotaba. Comencé a mezclar pastillas de los tres envases. No sé si fueron treinta o un poco más, lo que sí recordaba era como mi garganta ardía por el consumo de vodka.

Luego el timbre sonó. _Oh no, carajo, esto no podía estar sucediendo. _

Sonó otra vez. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, con una botella en mano y en el bolsillo las pastillas, las escaleras eran borrosas para mis ojos, en mi otra mano llevaba otra jeringa, volví a inyectarme. Tan solo quedaba una. Pude ver por el pequeño vidrio la silueta un hombre. Joder... esto estaba mal.

— Sakura... soy Sasuke, ¿estás en casa? — escuché una voz firme y fría como el hielo.

Fría como él. Él era una mierda, él era el culpable, si él tan solo...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, justo cuando vi que Sasuke se daba la vuelta para irse, sollocé y mi vista se oscureció, rodé por las escaleras y el ruido fue fuerte, ya que vi la silueta de Sasuke tensarse.

— Sakura, sé que estás ahí, ¡Voy a entrar!

Con mi mano temblante, saqué las pastillas que me quedaban. Las cuales darían el golpe final, el líquido del vodka se vertía en el suelo debido la caída pero logré arrastrarme hacía la botella. Escuché el ruido estruendoso de la tapa de la pequeña caja de pastillas caer, llené mi boca de píldoras, llevé el vodka en mi boca y luego la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Sakura! ¿¡qué diablos!?

Vi sus ojos negros mirarme con precaución, dejé de sentir el suelo sabiendo que él me había levantado y estaba en sus brazos, o quizás era una alucinación. Me costaba respirar, no podía respirar.

Mis ojos se cerraron y solo escuchaba gritos.

— ¿¡Teme!? ¿¡qué sucedió con Sakura-chan!?

— ¡Sakura, aguarda, te pondrás bien! ¡Joder!

¡Naruto! Él estaba aquí con él. No quería que ellos me encontrasen en este estado, los gritos de suplica por parte de ambos comenzaron a perderse. Sentí una brisa recorrer todo mi cuerpo, mis ojos estaban entre-abiertos y pude reconocer el camino, estábamos yendo al hospital. Mis ojos estaban tan cansados que se cerraron y no pude contenerlo.

— No te mueras Sakura — escuché la voz de Sasuke como un susurro — Yo...

Fue todo silencio.

Sentí paz, tranquilidad. Como tenía que ser.

Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, los momentos con mi equipo, con Ino, con mis padres, con Tsunade-shishou. Era libre, finalmente.

Sentí como un susurro en mi oído. Un recuerdo. "_Sakura... arigato_". Sonreí.

* * *

_"Hubo momentos en los que pensé que no iba a aguantar mucho más, pero ahora creo que sí, siento que soy capaz de seguir adelante. Ha tardado mucho tiempo en llegar, pero yo sé que se acerca un cambio, que las cosas, sin duda, van a cambiar"_

_- A Change Is Gonna Come by Sam Cooke_

* * *

Paciente: Haruno Sakura.

Hora de defunción: 23:56. Sobredosis.


End file.
